


i just want this ship to be mine lmao

by apocalypto_12



Category: cryaotic, penguinz0 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypto_12/pseuds/apocalypto_12
Summary: *in markiplier voice* nO. FORBIDDEN LOVE.





	i just want this ship to be mine lmao

**Author's Note:**

> lmao chris doesnt ship thissssss

cRy LoOkEd At ChArLiE pLaToNiCaLlY. cHaRlIe LoOkEd At CrY wItH lOvE. tHiS wAs ThE bEgInNiNg Of FoRbIdDeN lOv.


End file.
